Confidencias entre Hermanas
by Sorg-esp
Summary: Cuando Narcissa tenía un problema, solía acudir a Andrómeda. Cuando el problema era Andrómeda, acudía a Bellatrix. Ficlet.


_El MundoPotter es de Rowling. Los demás solamente nos entretenemos un poco imaginando lo que se cuece en él._

**Confidencias entre hermanas**

_Bellatrix no terminó de madurar_

_Andrómeda siempre fue una Black_

_Y todos subestimaron a Narcissa_

Cuando Narcissa tenía un problema, solía acudir a Andrómeda. Andrómeda y Bellatrix eran muy parecidas en todos los sentidos, pero Narcissa prefería a Andrómeda por una cuestión de actitud.

Bellatrix, en opinión de sus hermanas menores, todavía conservaba cierto complejo de "hermana mayor" y también, como Andrómeda dijo una vez, algo le quedaba del "síndrome de heredera del clan". Y es que aunque tiempo atrás había sido destronada por Sirius, no se había liberado de ese sentimiento de representar a la familia allá donde iba. Siempre había que dejar bien el apellido. Por eso había sido una estudiante modelo que no había dado problemas.

Las dos hermanas menores reconocían que la posición de hermana mayor llevaba implícitas algunas cargas que ellas no habían tenido que soportar. Bellatrix, por ejemplo, había tenido que abrir camino en algunas cosas, como la edad para empezar a ir a fiestas o la hora de llegada por las noches; había oído una y mil veces aquello de "da ejemplo a tus hermanas" e incluso se había visto obligada a vigilarlas y reprenderlas cuando lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era unirse a sus travesuras.

Andrómeda, tan brillante o más que Bellatrix, tan orgullosa o incluso más de ser una Black, no se había sentido nunca bajo esas presiones. Así, en cualquier asunto, Andrómeda no estaba condicionada por los parámetros que regían la vida de Bellatrix, y por tanto gozaba de mayor y mejor perspectiva. Por eso, Narcissa prefería acudir a ella.

Cuando el problema era Andrómeda, Narcissa acudía a Bellatrix. Siendo tan parecidas en todo, Bellatrix era la que mejor conocía a Andrómeda, y Andrómeda siempre escuchaba a Bellatrix y sopesaba su opinión aunque finalmente discrepara.

En aquel momento, el problema era Andrómeda. Para ser exactos, _Andrómeda y Tonks_. Desde que terminó el Torneo de Duelo, en el que Tonks ganó la final a Andrómeda, Narcissa había percibido un sutil cambio. En su opinión, Tonks ahora, en lugar de rivalidad pura y dura, sentía _rivalidad más fascinación_ por Andrómeda. Y lo peor era que también parecía que Andrómeda mostraba cierta fascinación por Tonks.

Fue en el último partido de quidditch cuando ya no le cupieron dudas. Andrómeda había tenido mucho que ver con la derrota de Gryffindor. Cuando Arthur Weasley, el buscador, creía haber visto la switch, como en efecto así había sido, y se iba a lanzar en pos de ella, Andrómeda había intervenido.

- _¡Eh, Weasley!_

Arthur Weasley alzó la cabeza un momento y la vio. Muy derecha sobre su escoba y con el viento de cara, su túnica de quidditch marcaba especialmente bien su figura. Arthur abrió mucho los ojos. El destino se alió con Andrómeda y un viento juguetón dejó a la vista buena parte de su pierna derecha, y entonces un golpe de bludger derribó a Arthur que cayó bajo el estruendo de las risas de medio colegio, especialmente del bateador, que no había sido otro que Malfoy. Weasley se estrelló contra uno de los graderíos y rompió su escoba. Caminó por el campo de quidditch muy, muy rojo, bajo la mirada furibunda de Molly Prewett.

Bellatrix, desde la grada, reía a carcajadas. Narcissa hubiera reído también si la casualidad no la hubiera hecho posar la vista sobre Tonks. El también se había dado cuenta de la estrategia, pero lejos de hacer ostentosos gestos de desaprobación, como en otras ocasiones, la miraba con una mezcla de orgullo y reprimenda floja.

- Vamos, Cissy. No es la primera vez que tiene un ligue.- dijo Bellatrix.

- Es la primera vez que es un sangresucia.

- Bueno ¿Y? No es que se vaya a casar con él. Querrá algo distinto y cuando se aburra lo dejará y listos, como siempre hace.

Andrómeda había tenido varios novios. Ninguno había sido nada serio, ninguna complicación ni implicación. Curiosamente, todos hablaban excelencias de ella.

- Te digo que esto no es igual.- Cissy insistía.

- A ver ¿Por qué no es igual?.- Bella adoptaba una voz paciente de madrecita.

- No se decirte, pero no lo es.

- Tonterías. No te preocupes más. – Bellatrix puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana menor.- Y ahora perdona que te deje, pero tengo una ronda de prefectos que hacer.

Narcissa se quedó bastante decepcionada. No había sabido encontrar una explicación lógica, pero es que se trataba de una percepción. Y en el asunto de las percepciones en materia amorosa Bellatrix era bastante obtusa. De hecho, para hilaridad de sus hermanas, todavía no se había percatado de que Rodolphus bebía los vientos por ella, y eso que el pobre había alcanzado ya niveles patéticos. Y, por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de que ella llevaba saliendo con Lucius Malfoy más de un mes. Precisamente, la llegada de Lucius le hizo olvidar sus cuitas.

Bellatrix, por su parte, tenía otras preocupaciones. Se aproximaban sus EXTASIS. No le preocupaban los exámenes. Sería pan comido, como siempre. Le preocupaba qué hacer con su vida. Se detuvo en un corredor solitario, se apoyó contra la pared y rememoró un sueño recurrente especialmente agradable, en el que cierto mago, apuesto, poderoso y mayor que ella, rendía, literalmente, el mundo a sus pies.

Mientras, en otro corredor solitario en el extremo opuesto del castillo, Andrómeda meditaba que todavía no estaba aburrida de Ted Tonks. En realidad, distaba mucho de estarlo. Tal vez no lo estuviera nunca...

oOoOoOo

_Limpiando, apareció este ficlet, que enlaza con Alquimia en Estado Puro._

_Bellatrix era fascinante en Spinners End. __Quiero pensar que el señor tenebroso la sometió a un intensivo lavado de cerebro entre el libro seis y el siete, de manera que la Bella del último está tan trastocada que confunde la Mansión Malfoy con la Mansión Black (que, por aquello del nombre del padre, yo la sitúo en Swansie). Al menos Narcissa no defraudó, siendo uno de los mejores personajes secundarios de toda la saga. Y bueno, respecto a Andrómeda, como no la hizo aparecer mucho, queda bastante libertad para desarrollarla..._


End file.
